


This Place We've Made

by solarbaby614



Category: Shelter (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarbaby614/pseuds/solarbaby614
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet day with the Family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Place We've Made

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the Angst vs Schmoop Challenge at shelter_diner. After you’ve read the fic, please rate it by voting in the poll located here. (Your vote will be anonymous.) Rate the fic on a scale of 1 - 10 (10 being the best) using the following criteria: how well the fic fit the prompt, how angsty [or schmoopy] the fic was, and how well you enjoyed the fic. When you’re done, please check out the other challenge fic at solarbaby614. Thank you!

Shaun can hear the laughing outside his window and he can’t help but from pushing away from his desk and peering out through the glass. A grin appears on his face at the sight. Both Zach and Cody are covered with paint, their attention on the ground where a banner is pinned to the concrete with paint cans.

He shoves his stuff aside, nothing that can’t wait until later, and leaves his office. Gabe is in the kitchen when he comes down, engrossed in a game of cards with Tori. They both glance at him when he comes in, giving respectful nods and questioning looks. When he shakes his head they turned their attention back to the cards.

The patio doors are open and the curtains are pulled back. When he steps outside he can see a few of his men hanging around, keeping an eye on things.

If Zach has an issue with being watched he doesn’t say anything about it. He never does.

Shaun sits down at the patio table and Zach gets up when he sees him, telling Cody ‘not to mix the colors on the ground again‘, and comes over. “Hey, you,” Zach says, leaning over to give him a peck on the lips.

He can hear Cody make gagging noises at the sight, something he’s picked up from Gabe no doubt.

Zach glances over his shoulder and sticks his tongue out at him, an action which Cody crosses his eyes and mimics. He laughs and leans against the table. Cody just gives a satisfied look, like he’d won some sort of game that only the two of them knew they were playing, before turning back to his art.

A string of curses come from inside, easily recognized as Gabe’s voice, followed by Tori’s laughter.

“He’s never going to win,” Zach says, glancing at the two inside at the table.

Shaun grins at him, stretching. “I don’t know, he’s pretty good.”

“Maybe,” he concedes, then lowers this voice to whisper, “but Tori cheats. She counts cards.”

He lets out a laugh and pulls him over to give him a kiss but Zach just shakes his head. “I’ll get paint on you.”

“Don’t care,” he responds, pulling him closer, ignoring the paint that was no doubt getting on his suit. It wasn’t the first time one of them would be sacrificed for the greater good and it wouldn’t be the last. Just the thought probably had his tailor crying somewhere out there .

Zach doesn’t put up a fight as Shaun pretty much pulls him into his lap and a quick glance has his men turning their heads, giving them the illusion of privacy. But he does pull away after a quick kiss starts into two and then three and his hands start wandering, muttering about not wanting to traumatize Cody.

“You should be more worried about traumatizing me,” Gabe calls from inside. “I’m mentally scarred.”

“Well, you got the mental part right,” Tori replies.

Shaun can’t help but snort at that, shaking his head. He loves his family, he really does. Even if he does wonder about a few of them.

“Shaun!” Cody says, shooting up from his spot on the ground and running over, “Come help!”

“Sure thing, buddy.”

“Yay!” He waits a few moments before stopping and looking back up at Shaun, eyeing the paint on his outfit. “Can I paint your jacket when we get done?”


End file.
